Strength (move)
Strength (Japanese: かいりき Super Strength) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It was HM04 in Generations through . In Generation VII, it is the signature move of . Effect In battle Strength inflicts damage and has no secondary effect. Outside of battle Generations I to III Players can move round boulders around the field by walking into them whilst Strength is active. Many puzzles in the games require boulders to be moved around in a certain way with Strength. If the area is left, the boulders will resume their original positions and the puzzle needs to be solved again if the player wishes to go back through the area. However, the boulders will not reset after being dropped from one floor to the floor below, such as in the Ice Path and Blackthorn Gym. Strength can be activated at any time. Generation IV Strength can now only be activated when there is a boulder in the vicinity. Generation V and VI Boulders are now significantly bigger in size and are required to be pushed into holes and walked across, as opposed to pushed into corners and walked around. Once pushed into a hole, the boulders typically do not reset upon subsequent visits, and they do not need to be pushed again. Generation VII Strength is no longer usable outside of battle. In Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon, its functions are given to the Ride Pokémon . In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, the player can use Secret Technique Strong Push instead. Description |A very powerful Normal-type attack. Also used for moving obstacles like boulders.}} |A powerful physical attack.}} |Builds enormous power, then slams the foe.}} |The foe is slugged at maximum power. Can also be used to move boulders.}} |Builds enormous power, then slams the target.}} |The foe is slugged with a punch thrown at maximum power. It can also be used to move boulders.}} |The foe is hit with a punch thrown at maximum power.}} |The target is slugged with a punch thrown at maximum power. This move can also be used to move boulders.}} |The target is slugged with a punch thrown at maximum power. This can also be used to move heavy boulders.}} |The target is slugged with a punch thrown at maximum power.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up }} By HM |✔|form=White Kyurem}} |✔|form=Black Kyurem}} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Strength sends the target flying to another tile in the room. The thrown Pokémon will bounce off of a single hostile Pokémon before landing as long as at least one is in range, causing both of them take 10 damage. Description |Hurls the target at another hostile Pokémon to inflict damage.}} |Hurls the target at another enemy to inflict damage.}} |ポケモンを なげとばして てきポケモンに ぶつけて ダメージをあたえる}} |It damages an enemy.}} |} |} In the anime |Copycat (move)|Copycat}}}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations In battle Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Outside of battle | | | | | | | |} |} Trivia * If is used in a building in Generation III, it will display the animation of Strength. * Although HM moves cannot be used outside of battle in Orre, Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness has three locations housing puzzles similar to Strength puzzles in other regions: ** The first two puzzle are located at the S.S. Libra and Cipher Key Lair, where several areas are blocked off by big wooden crates, which the player must push to either clear way, close a gap, or press a big switch in order to proceed or access an item. Similar to Strength boulders before Generation V, these crates will reset if the player leaves and reenters the area. ** The third puzzle can be found at Citadark Isle, where the must push big metal blocks down small cliffs to stop flows of lava in order to progress and access certain items. These blocks will not reset once pushed down to their proper spots. * In the Generation IV core series , each time a Pokémon performs the animation for Strength in battle, its sprite will be translated right one pixel. * In Generation VII, becoming the signature user of Strength coincides with its new role as a Ride Pokémon, which replaces Strength's out-of-battle function that existed in previous generations. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=怪力 勁力 |zh_cmn=怪力 勁力 / 劲力 拳力 |da=Styrke |nl=Kracht |fr=Force |de=Stärke |el=Δύναμη Dýnamē |id=Kekuatan |it=Forza |ko=괴력 |pl=Siła |pt_br=Super Força Força (TCG and manga) |pt_eu=Pujança Força |ro=Forța |sr=Snaga |es=Fuerza |sv=Styrka |tr=Güç |vi=Siêu Sức Mạnh }} Category:HM moves appearing in all generations Category:Moves that can jam Category:Signature moves Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Stärke es:Fuerza fr:Force it:Forza ja:かいりき zh:怪力（招式）